everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Basilica Isla
Basilica Isla is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of one of the Nesoi(specifically Delos), the goddesses of islands and one of the Protogenoi from Greek Mythology, and as such, she is destined follow her mother's footsteps as and island spirit. Being completely tired about the destiny conflict as a whole, and not wanting to fight anybody, Basil sides with the neutrals. Character Personality Basil is pretty chill. She is lax about destiny and very uninterested about taking sides. She doesn't get mad easily, nor does she get over excited usually. Her personality is just like her alignment, neutral. In her words, 'don't waste your life stressing.' She is the ultimate chill pill, and often encourages others to be calm. People often rant to her about many different things, and she manages to get them less upset. This doesn't mean she actually relates to your problems. Because she is a child of a spirit home to Olympians, she is extremely intelligent, making her think much faster than others. She thinks the whole royal-rebel conflict is immature. After all, they're all still in school. They came for an education and this whole conflict is crazy. She'll sympathize with your problems, but that doesn't mean she thinks they're necessary. She has been brought up in a strict household. When people rebel against authority, she simply smiles, thinking, 'If that person grew up the way I did, they would not be rioting like this.' She also has a tendency to kneel before her elders, as this is what has been expected of her. She is very much a good girl, no matter how chill she looks. Appearance Basil has rather caramel brown skin. Her skin is actually not as chocolate brown as her mother's, but it is not as light as her friend Bayou's. She possesses dark brown eyes. She has been told they are 'warm' a few times. She has dark brown hair that is curly and up to her shoulder. Her hair is always in an up-do of some sort. Usually, she puts her hair in a Grecian hairstyle, signifying her roots. Basil stands at a solid 5 foot 7 inches, taller than her agemates but similar to her actual peers. Hobbies and Interests Mythematics Basil really likes maths, and is very, very good. She can even claim to be better than Aaron and Belize at maths, and is her squad's maths expert. She finds it extremely easy and fun. She's on the maths olympiad team. Swimming Basil likes to swim. TBA Myths How They Go Main article: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nesoi How does Basil Fit Into It? Basil's mother met her father while she was at a clothing store. Their relationship eventually blossomed and turned into love. Basil was the result of this and was chosen to be the next Delos. Viewpoint On Destiny Basil is rather nonchalant on destiny. She thinks destiny is something you cannot evade, and as such, the destiny conflict is pointless. She acknowledges all Royals and Rebels, but refuses to take sides. Powers and Skills *''Geokinesis: TBA'' *''Thalassokinesis:'' Basil has the ability to control oceans, to a medium extent. **''Crustacean Manipulation: '' Basil can control crustaceans. **''Ichthyoid Manipulation:'' Basil can control fish **''Monetary Manipulation:'' Basil can control all the riches of the sea. **''Water Manipulation:'' Basil can control water. Skillset *''Swimming:'' Basil is a very good swimmer. Relationships Family Mother-Delos Basil and her mother have a rather solid relationship, compared to a lot of parents and children. Delos was the person that taught Basil what she knows and who she needs to be. Basil looks up to Delos, and is happy that she can just chill with her. She can be a little bit strict, but nonetheless, Delos loves Basil and vice versa. Friends Erica Abella Basil and Erica have known each other since forever. The fact that they are roommates just enforced this friendship, and now they are closer than ever. They share secrets, decide on outfits together and sing and dance together. Basil doesn't like Eri’s ambitious and sneaky methods, but nonetheless, is really glad to have her in her life. Rehema Dendera Rehema and Basil are both rather chill, and as Basil is such a social butterfly, she struck up a friendship with the daughter of Hathor during Revenge 101, a class Rehema dreads. Rehema and Erica are the type of people to make up many games together, and Basil also puts up with Rehema practising make-up skills on her face(hey, when Erica is your roomie, it's not that hard). Aaron Aeras Aaron and Basil first met when they were at an entrance exam to secondary school. On leaving, another girl called Mary complained that it was too hard, while Aaron scoffed and said it was easy; Basil looked at him incredulously due to the fact that she had found it hard as well. They both eventually passed and became close friends, and carry that friendship on to EAH. Nacre Gyre TBA Tiur Cirrus TBA Holland Arachne TBA Anita Weddo TBA Kvilla Starf Basil had never believed the prejudice around Kvilla, and after Kvilla made the official statement, Basil reached out to her. Now they are good friends. Socorro Trojan TBA Saline Gyre TBA Amorette J. Cupid TBA Enemies Basil doesn't really have that many enemies, because she doesn't really like to get on people's bad side. When she does, all sorts of drama happens which is what she is trying to avoid. Romance Caleb Aeras OH BOY Pet Mint is Basil's pet golden monarch butterfly. She is Basil’s comfort and is lovely to Basil. All places that are black usually(apart from the body) are bronze for Mint, and all places that are orange usually are gold for Mint. Basil also has a Thread snake called Shades. He has been trained very severely not to eat Mint or other pets, and gets along very with Mint and their owner. Class Schedule Alternate Universes Pokemon AU TBA Justice Academy TBA Quotes Trivia *Basil's favourite colour is bronze. *Basil writes in print. *Basili's birthday is on the 18 of April. This makes her gemstone a diamond. *Basil can speak fluent Greek. Unlike some people who speaks their mothertongue when angry, she speaks it when she is amused. *Basil knows most of the primordials and is the youngest out of all of them. *Basil's mirror blog is @bronzewaves. *Basil's main colour is bronze. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:Character of The Month Category:Greek Mythology